


lovestruck

by hatsunemikumybeloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Begging, Best Friends, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Crushes, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), background karlnap, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemikumybeloved/pseuds/hatsunemikumybeloved
Summary: dream teases george so much that george gets fed up and starts making moves on dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> hi, first fic uh, ive not wrote anything in a very long time and im not really the best at spelling or grammar so i apologise for thay just in case 
> 
> these are the cc PERSONAS !! not the actual people please do not send this work to any of the cc's mentioned thank you

George was at his friend Karl's house, he was siting crossed legged on the floor. Karl had arranged a party for their friends to hang out and have fun, although george being george arrived way before any oelse.

"why did you even come so early in the first place george?" karl asked george while setting up a bowl of snacks. "i already told you man, dream texted me the wrong time" he paused and rolled his eyes before laying back so he was laying on the floor "plus you know how clay likes to mess with me a bunch" he added, sighing.

karl stopped filling up the bowls with snacks and turned to face george, looking down at the brit and chuckling, "well he obviously does this because he is in love with you" karl joked putting emphasis on the word 'obviously'. 

george's cheeks went slightly red at the comment, "didn't i tell you to stop with the whole 'ahh dreams in love with you george' jokes'" he impersonated karl and frowned then added - "you how i feel about him and how he will never like me back" he sighed again not wanting to think about his feelings for his best friend.  
karl shrugged and walked off, "man you never know, he could-" he was cut off by sapnap walking through the door, the boy never bothered to knock and just stormed in. 

"yooo karl! i brought some snacks like you asked man" sapnap stated pulling karl in for a 'bro' hug. karl flushed a little at the sudden contact of his taller friend but before karl could say anything sapnap butted in, "yoo george, why you here bro? karl didn't say anything about you coming early as well" the as well suggesting that karl explicitly asked sapnap to come early.

george sat up, putting his glasses back on his head "cl- dream told me the wrong time to trick me or something, no idea" he leaned on his arm. sapnap just rolled his eyes at George's response and put the snacks he brought onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. karl was still slightly in shock from the 'bro' hug sapnap gave him as he wasn't used to the physical affection and maybe the fact that he has a slight crush on the younger boy. instead of thinking about his feelings he exited the room to go grab everyone a can from the fridge.

while karl was grabbing cans from the fridge the front door was heard, a loud knock was heard, george immediately stood up, recognising the knock. he rushed to the door and opened it. his speculation was correct, it was dream at the door. "dream!" george smiled widely looking up at the boy lovestruck to which dream said "george, are you gonna let me in? or are you gonna let me freeze to death out here" he raised an eyebrow looking down at george. george then snapped out of his lovestruck looking, "oh, yeah sorry" he felt slightly embarrassed from the staring letting dream through the door and dream walked through and walked to the seating area to where sapnap was.

george was still a little frozen, dream definitely looked pretty in what he was wearing even though it was a yellowish button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some black ripped jeans with a chain attached to his belt and he topped it off with his fingerless gloves. george definitely loved dreams fingerless gloves, the way the tight gloves fit his tight hands just made george weak at the knees, he imaged dreams, hands trailing up his torso and neck- he then stopped his thoughts realising he was just frozen in the middle of karls hall. he then collected himself before walking into the kitchen where karl was putting some chicken nuggets into the oven. 

"karl i have it so bad, help me man, i got it so bad" george groaned half jokingly leaning against one of the counters in karl's kitchen. karl turned around to look at george, taking the oven mitts off, "you are definitely not alone there georgie" karl teased with the nickname that dream normally calls george, but then sighing as both he and george have definitely fallen bad for their best friends.

george looked at karl confused, "wait i'm not alone, what does that even mean?" he raised an eyebrow, questioning karl but before he could answer he added, "wait you have a crush on dream?" he whisper shouted not wanting his friend to also have a crush on the man he had a crush on. 

karl then frowned, "george you are so stupid, of course i dont have a crush on dream, he's all yours babes" he giggled and winked playfully at him. george still looked confused, a little flustered from karls comment, "wait if you dont like dream, then who?" he asked karl, siting on top of the counter. 

karl looked away, blushing, not really wanting to admit that he had feelings for their friend sapnap but what is george gonna do about it? nothing, "isn't it obvious? i like sap" karl made eye contact with george for a split second then looked away embarrassed.

"SAPNAP??" george yelled confused, his mouth open a little appearing to be shocked. karl jumped at the studden noise coming from george, "man shut the fuck up!" he whisper shouted and gave george a look of 'george i swear to god if he hears i'm going to kill you' look.

sapnap then came rushing in followed by dream, "what the fuck is going on here?" sapnap asked both of them, looking at george on the counter and then at karl who is just standing in the middle of the room. 

"uhhhh i was wondering if you wanted a uh- a drink - yeah a drink" karl stuttered, nervous incase sapap knew he was obviously lying or incase that he overheard his and George's conversation.   
"yeah man? why did you need to shout me for that? you could've just gave me anything?" sapnap sounded confused but then went along with it as he got handed a can by karl. he busted it open and took a sip of the refreshing soda and then left the room. 

"wait let me come with" he shortly followed sapnap into the siting room as he didn't want to be in the middle of george's and dream's endless flirting. he saw sapnap already on the sofa so decided to sit beside him however leaving a bit of space in between so their legs aren't touching.  
\---   
"georgie why are you on the counter?" dream asked shortly after karl left the room, walking over to him and leaned against the wall near george. "its comfy, plus it means i could easily access the top shelf if i wanted to" george chuckled, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"sure sure, if thats true, proof it, reach for a glass on the top shelf" dream teased, dream knew george was a lot smaller than him meaning that george without the counter would not be able to reach the shelf but he wondered if george, even when on the counter he could reach the top shelf. 

"fine" george grumbled, turning around to face the shelfs that were slightly above him, reaching in and grabbing one. however as soon as he grabbed one, his's knees wobbled and fell backwards. luckily dream was behind him which whom will have to catch him. thankfully dream did catch him although before he did george made a screech like scream and landed on dream. 

"wow there i didn't expect you to move that quickly of course you'd fall" dream jokes before before putting george down since he was basically holding him. george was extremely flustered either from the embarrassment of falling on top of dream or the fact that dreams hands felt nice against his skin, gosh he was touch starved. he looked up to dream to see his reaction and he was laughing and wheezing like he normally does, saying things like 'george you're so small' 'baby george' and 'you weight literally nothing george'. 

george frowned at the taller, sighing, "claaay! stop laughing at me" george playfully said, hitting dream on the arm. dream immediately stopped laughing, confused on why George used his actual name and not the nickname literally everyone calls him, "my real name really?" dream raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. George looked flushed and looked away embarrassed, dream noticed this, his cheeks were tinted pink and his ears were red, "Georgie! your so flustered" he giggled, trying to change the subject, to tease him more dream decided to place his hands on George's waist, stepping a little closer to the smaller boy.

"d-dream wh- what are you doing?" George asked nervously while dream was busy moving his hands under the boys hoodie moving his hands over his pale skin, George had to admit he did like dream touching him like this but was confused on why he would do such thing. dream chuckled lowly in his throat, leaning closer to george's ear, "your skin is so soft, baby" dream whispered then pulled back a little to see george's reaction. George had that weird lovestuck face he had on either when dream first came to the party, dream chuckled at how much he was making the boy blush from simple comments.

before george could say anything about dreams comments about him, the oven beside them beeped loudly, "ah fuck!" George yelled, pulling back from where he and dream were standing. dream also got a fright although didn't yell, he was just sad that he lost contact with george's waist. karl came in after a second, he was dressed in a different hooded that looked a little to big for him, dream raised an eyebrow. "seems like the chicken nuggets are ready" karl smiled awkwardly before taking the nuggets out of the oven then looking at both dream then george, they both looked sorta flustered like something just happened between the two of them.

"did something like happen between the both of you" karl decided to ask, rubbing the back of his neck. both George and dream went red at his question before dream answered a somewhat truthful response, "i was teasing George about how he was short and dared him to reach the top shelf while on the counter" he paused to look at George whom was still red from embarrassment "then he fell right on top of me" dream chuckled, looking at Karl deciding he will ask something too, "hey Karl, why do you have Sapnap's hoodie on?" he swayed the conversation away from him and George to make George less embarrassed. dream definitely could tell it was Sapnap's hoodie, Sapnap wears it all the time, he just wanted Karl reaction.

karl immediately went red "i- uh was cold so sap gave me his hoodie" he pulled the hood up and pulled the strings until it was perfectly outlining his face, dream just giggled, "sure sure karl" he rolled his eyes then picked up a chicken nugget for himself. 

"well help yourself to the chicken nuggets, i'll be in the living room trying to pick a movie" karl said, getting a small bowl of chicken nuggets for him and Sapnap then leaving the kitchen.

once he left dream walked closer to george again, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, "wonder what they two were doing" he chuckled as they were obviously doing something that karl would get embarrassed over, "they were probably making out or something, i noticed the red marks on karl's neck when you were busy talking" george told him, looking up at him, smiling slightly. dream chuckled again, "yeah probably although we shouldn't hold it against them as karl might think we were doing the same thing" dream commented, adjusting george's glasses that sit upon his head, "why the fuck would karl think that?" george then asked, trying to sound like the scenario of him and dream making out will be a situation to never to occur. dream looked confused at george's sudden response, "i'm just teasing you baby, you were all red the whole time karl was here, it would be dumb to think we weren't doing something" he teased, putting his hands back on george's waist. george covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment, "ugh sure like that would ever happen" george spoke overconfidently looking away not wanting to make eye contact with dream

Suddenly one of dreams hands came up from his sides and landed on george's cheek, his thumb just under his chin, "uh dream, w-what are you doing?" george asked nervously avoiding eye contact. "look at me georgie" dream asked however it sounded more like a command than a question. george frowned looking up slightly at dream, dream's faced was also tinted pink, he could see how yellow his eyes were and the slight stubble on his jaw then saw dream's mouth pull into a smirk. dream went slightly closer to the younger, "i think i know what you are wanting me to do right now" dream chuckled lowly, lowing his voice just in case karl or sapnap heard him "you want me to kiss you correct?" dream added, he didn't want to misread the conversation so asked george just incase he was uncomfortable with the whole thing, however when dream was busy in his thoughts he felt george's arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. however you could say it was barely a kiss as they both pulled back quite quickly. dream's eyebrow raised, before moving both of his hands to george's hips, before leaning in to kiss him again. george gave him a slight nod and dream kissed him. unlike the first time the kiss wasnt just a peck on the lips, it was a full blown kiss. dream slowly moved against george's lips, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip to see if george would allow him to however instead of allowing or denying dreams advancement george made a small whimpering sound from the back of his throat. george immediately pulled back embarrassed, "ah sorry don't know where that came from" he apologised to the taller. "oh don't worry about it baby, i liked it" he said inbetween jaw kisses, he was slowly moving down george's jaw to his neck and just before he was to kiss his neck there was a loud shout "GEORGE, DREAM WILL YOUS HURRY THE FUCK UP WE HAVE ALREADY PICKED A MOVIE" dream heard sapanp shout. 

dream and george got off of one another, not saying anything but grabbing some chicken nuggets each then they both walked into the siting area. the room was quite dark but dream could clearly see that karl was very obviously siting on sapnap's lap however instead of teasing them he sat beside them, opening his can. george then realised theres no room for him on the couch and sighed "ugh karl why is your couch so small, i'm going to have to sit on the floor" george complained, dream chuckled, "george you know you can sit on my lap i don't mind, theres a little space here where you can sit and you can put your legs over me" dream explained to george, a little embarrassed to ask such thing in front of his two best friends. George visibly blushed a pink colour, walking over to the small sofa and then siting on it, moving his legs to be over dream's. dream immediately put his arm around george so it would be less uncomfortable than if he was to not do so. luckily both karl and sapnap decided not to comment on the two of them basically cuddling as both of them are cuddling as well.   
\--   
the movie had been about half way through, george found the movie quite bland and boring so ended up falling asleep on dreams chest, dream's response to this was to play with george's short brown hair, running his fingers through it, he smiled contently feeling safe with george in his arms, luckily for him both sapnap and karl also had fallen asleep, wrapped up in one another. dream, being the only one of them awake tried to wake up george, as george probably just fell asleep due to the boring movie choice karl had made not the fact that he is tired. "george..." he whispered into george's ear, brushing his lips on his forehead in a slight kiss. with the multiple tries of either kissing his forehead or whispering in his ear it would not work until an idea popped into dreams head, he chuckled slightly at the thought of george's reaction. dream lifted george's hoodies slightly so his stomach was exposed and tickled him.

george woke up at because of the tickling, "dream...? what are you doing..?" george asked in a croaky tired voice, dream just giggled doing it again. "i just wanted to wake you up baby, i'm bored" dream stated, moving his hand off of George's stomach. "nhm clay" george paused, he was still half asleep as he did just wake up, "why do you keep calling me baby" he asked dream, nuzzling into dreams neck, fitting perfectly. "i call you it because you always blush when i do, and you're cute when you blush" dream stated, giggling softly. george didn't respond he just brushed his lips over dreams neck. dream shrived in response, "what are you doing georgie?" dream asked the older, smiling slightly. "mhm i just wanna kiss you to get back at you for calling me baby" george stated, giving dream a kiss just under his ear, dream sighed when he did. "what about we move this to the spare bedroom sweetheart? we don't need to worry about waking karl and sapnap if we go" dream asked george, not even realising he called george sweetheart. george just nodded in response "carry me then" he stated, still giving dream light kisses all over his neck. 

dream didn't complain that he would be carrying the smaller boy into the spare bedroom, he was quite light so it didn't bother him. he put an arm under george's legs and arm so he could stand up holding george in a bridal pose. george squeaked at the sudden moved of the other standing up and moving them into the spare bedroom. dream gently placed george on the bed, going over to the side of the bed to turn the warm yellow lamp on. "dream c'mere i wanna kiss you again" george pouted, making pleading eyes, he kind of looked like a puppy begging for head pats which dream chuckled at his own thought walking over to george to sit beside him. as soon he sat down george confidently moved himself to sit on dreams lap, his legs wrapping around his back. "woah woah okay there george" dream was shocked that george made such move as normally it would be him to make the moves. "mhm what happened to calling me baby?" george asked, placing on hand on dreams cheek and the other at the back of his head, "hnm?" george giggled. dream didn't respond to George's question he just leaned into george, placing his hands on george's waist and putting there foreheads together. george could tell dream was about to kiss him he was just waiting for george's approval so instead of giving it he leaned in to kiss dream. he did, tilting his head slightly, moving his hands to cup dreams cheeks as dream tried to deepen the kiss, in which he was successful. dream moved one of his arms around George's waist, and moved the other near george's backside. when doing this he decided to try and get george to open his mouth so he could explore his mouth. he tried by doing the lick on george's bottom lip which did work as george gasped making a small whimper sound. dream smiled into the kiss, putting his tongue into george's mouth to explore it, by doing this it caused george to moan, well which it came out more as a whimper, "c-clay, geez, wow" george pulled back, his breathing getting kinda heavy. dream smiled at him, "that was really fucking cute, holy shit george" dream stated mouth slightly open at the shock of george's noise. george was embarrassed again, but instead of hiding away he went back to kissing dream, taking the hair tie out of his small man bun and tangling his hands in his longish hair. dream deepened the kiss once more, this time he bit George's lip to see his reaction, George did moan again a little louder however it was muffled by the kissing. 

after a little George was getting a little impatient with them just kissing so he pulled away, putting his hands on dreams shoulders, dream raised an eyebrow, "whats up buttercup?" he asked him using a different pet name. George was used to the ridiculous pet names now however still blushed, "would it be okay if i did this?" George asked while grinding against dreams crotch, dream made a noise that sounded like a hiccup, "o-oh George, please" he gasped as George did it again. he looked up at George kissing him again, while George was grinding against him slowly. every so often George or dream would pull apart from the kiss to let out a small sound, "uh fuck dre-clay" george moaned out and dream basically died at the sight and sound he just witnessed, he leaned into george's neck, kissing up his neck, "you don't have to call me clay by the way, however i do like how my name sounds coming out your pretty mouth" dream chuckled, kissing his neck in between each word. George giggled getting a little idea in his head, "mhm clay?" he called for dream to which he looked up at him, "yeah? whats up?" dream asked. George didn't respond with words he just pulled back a little to take his own hoodie off as well as his t-shirt. dream looked up and down george's torso, "oh fuck georgie" he sighed moving closer so he could kiss all over his chest, but then stopped himself, "this is okay right?" dream asked just to make sure the boy was okay with him doing this. george nodding, "of course its okay" he said tangling his hands in dreams hair again and move against him again. to which dream just whimpered, embarrassed to what just came out of his mouth his covered it. 

"and you were the one that was saying that i had cute sounds, you should listen to yourself clay, so hot" george whispered softly into dreams ear, pushing dream back so he was laying back on the bed and he himself was straddling him right over his crotch again. 

"f-fuck, do you have to sit there georgie?" dream asked whimpering, moving his hands to george's waist. "yeah i do, i like feeling how hard you are for me" george moved against him again, moaning himself at the feeling and at another of dreams whimpers. "h-hey george, stop a second" he told george and george immediately got off dream thinking it was something bad, however it wasn't, dream just wanted to take his own hoodie off. george, for the third time tonight looked at dream in the lovestruck way, "holy shit" george spoke, then walked back over to the bed, however dream got off of the bed to unbuckle his jeans, george couldn't stop looking at dream, watching him slowly take his jeans off, his eyes went straight to the bulge in his boxers - holy shit he's huge - dream chuckled lowly, "i'm guessing you like what you see georgie?" dream smirked, walking over to george. george gasped, "uhh c-clay may i uhm, you know- uh" he didn't know how to explicitly ask dream if he could suck him off luckily dream understood what he meant, "if you think you can handle it" dream chuckled lowly, george immediately got on the floor and knelt, curling his fingers at dream's boxers edging to pull them down, he was nervous because one he could see the outline of his friends dick and see how big it was and two, when he removes the boxers he will see the true size of it. dream could see george's hesitation, "you alright? we don't need to do this if you don't wanna george" dream asked george, playing with the smaller boys hair, "yeah, i wanna continue, sorry i got distracted" george looked up and nodded. he then continued, taking dream's boxers off in one swift motion, his eyes widened, holy shit he was right, how is this going to fit in his mouth. he wrapped his hand around his friends dick, realising how small his own hand was in comparison to it, dream moaned at the slight touch that george gave him. george was fed up with himself being nervous so he decided to just go for it, he licked up the side of dream's dick and when he got to the top he took the head of it into his mouth. dream moaned loudly, slamming his own hand over his mouth as karl and sapnap are literally down the hall. but that fact didn't stop george from taking more of dream into his mouth.

george was definitely struggling to fit the whole thing into his mouth but he was close to the bottom and it hit the back of his throat, dreams reaction to this was to pull george's hair tightly and moan into his hand, "f-fuck george, your mouth is so good" dream breathed out. george moaned around him in response just to make dream moan again. even though it was muffled it was still really hot to hear. he decided to start to bop his head and take him at a slow pace but dream accidentally bucked up into george's mouth which made his eyes water and a loud moan to fall out of george's mouth. he pulled off, "oh fuck clay, do that again, please clay" george whimpered, he wanted dream to use him. dream seemed a little sceptic but slowly pushed into George's mouth again, george whimpered around him, because he gave a good reaction dream pushed himself in further bucking at the back of his throat. george cried out, "fuck c-clay, f-" rolling his eyes back in pleasure. "you are so fucking pretty, so pretty on my dick" dream gasped out, bucking again into his throat and pulling his hair. he had to pull back as he didn't want to release down the others throat, "uh fuck george holy shit" dream gasped, letting go of the boys hair. 

george face was red, his eyes watering still and his lips a little swollen. he stood up stretching his legs, taking his jeans and boxers off. dream smirked, "ugh baby you look gorgeous" he said as george walked over to him, george looked nervous again, siting on dreams lap, looking at him, "hmh do you think theres uh yknow, uh stuff" george asked, avoiding eye contact with dream again. "i mean i don't know about in here but karl probably has some" dream said, tapping george's thigh for him to get off of his lap for a second, george got up and sat on the bed. "karl probably has some what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" george half joked. dream got up and laughed, "him and sapnap have been hooking up for ages now, and if you are wanting the story for why i know, you dont wanna know" dream chuckled while looking in the right drawer of the bed, he found some, a packet of condoms as well. "okay i found some uhm, what position do you wanna be in? i have experience with guys on both ends, so i'm fine with either" dream asked. george's face went bright red "uhm, i haven't even been with guys before all i know is from porn, but i think i would prefer to bottom? yeah i would" george said awkwardly before laying down on the bed. 

dream nodded, "thats okay, yknow i will treat you will sweetheart, i won't hurt you on purpose" dream smiled getting on the bed and siting inbetween george's legs then leaning down so they were eye to eye with each other. "hi" george giggled, leaning up to kiss dream at the corner of his mouth, "hey" dream also giggled at the sudden softness of george, he ran his hands up and down george's torso. once he did that a couple of times he kissed down george's torso, george made small gasping sounds when he did, "wait george i wanna do something" he scooted up until his face was right at his neck, "may i leave a few marks georgie?" he giggled, kissing him lightly. george blushed and nodded "yeah go for it". dream smiled again before nibbling on the skin of the base of the right side of his skin, before sucking and biting it. george moaned loudly "oh fuck that- clay- holy shit that feels so- oh- so good-" george gasped out. dream smirked at george's reaction so moved and started to create another hickey just below his collarbone. george made the same noise as before grabbing onto dreams hair tightly which enabled a reaction in dream to moan slightly. dream stopped marking up George's neck feeling proud of the red marks on the others neck. 

dream was admiring his work when george interrupted, "clay please just hurry, you've teased me too much" dream just chuckled, "okay okay, i'll get on with it, turn around then baby" he leaned back to sit in between George's legs, kissing his thigh before george turned over and sat on all fours. he massaged the ass around george's hole just to tease george. george heard dream pick up the lube that was beside them and heard a pop of the cap coming off. "this might be a little cold baby" dream warned although he tried to warm the lube between his fingers. "you gotta relax george" dream told him putting some lube over george's hole and pressing a little inside, "is this okay?" he asked george slowly pushing his ring finger into george. "mhm mhm, its good clay, keep going" george whimpered at the feeling of dream's long slender finger inside of him. dream moved the finger about feeling across the walls, trying to find the perfect spot. george moaned slightly louder when dream hit a spot, "oh fuck.. what was that- holy shit- clay" george asked while dream kept hitting it over and over. it felt so good even though it was onlt one finger.

"hey george do you think its okay if i putting another one in?" he asked, rubbing his other hand over george's thigh to keep him calm, all george could respond with was a groan, he obviously wanted another finger. "what was that george?" dream questioned in a low tone. george shrived at dream's tone, "yes add another! please dre- clay" george whimpered loudly. dream smirked at george's reaction, adding another finger into george's hole slowly. "fu-FUCK" george gasped, covering his mouth, realising both sapnap and karl were down the hall. dream moved both of his fingers about trying to stretch george properly as he didn't want to hurt him. he scissored his fingers to open up george even more. once he felt comfortable he tested the waters by pressing a third finger against his hole, "y-you can put it in, clay" george whimpered, after he got permission he pressed a third finger into george's tight hole, "f-fuck cl-clay your fingers are so- mhm- long and mhm fuck" george tried to speak but kept moaning as dream kept moving his fingers against his sensitive spot. "clay please! im prepared enough, just give it to me before i come by just your fingers" george pleaded, turning his head around to try and glance at dreams face. 

"oh really? you are... hm if you say so george" dream chuckled lowly pulling his fingers out of George, he tapped george's thigh to which he turned around to lay on his back, dream eyed george up and down again, he was flushed red on parts of his body and had a thin layer of sweat appearing. "you look so cute for me george" he complimented him while he opened the condom up and put it on, he whimpered a little at the touch, his dick was a little neglected when he was stretching george. 

dream covered his length with lube to minimise the pain of the stretch, he moved closer to george and pressed the head of his dick to george's hole and moaned quietly before looking up at george, "you okay there baby?" he asked him to make sure he was 100% sure with this. "yes clay fuck, just put it in, i can handle a bit of pain" george said teasingly. dream nodded slowly pushing his dick into george's hole. george basically screamed at the sensation that dream was all the way inside him, "fuck clay, i feel- so- fuck mhm- full- please fucking move" george yelled not really caring about their friends down the hall. "fuck so pretty for me, so pretty on my cock" dream moaned whole pulling slowly out of george but to make the pace go a bit faster he slammed back into george, aiming for his sensitive spot, "FUCK CLAY" george moaned loudly. the good reaction out of george caused dream to pull back and slam back in at a reasonable pace and george moaned loudly everytime. 

"you look so good when you moan my name baby" dream told him while thrusting a little faster, he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning to loud. however george was the opposite he was screaming dream's name, loudly as well, this motivated dream to slam into george as fast he could go he grabbed george's hips to get a better angle into george. dream leant down so he could bite at george's shoulder, "f-fuck CLAY GONNA-" george screamed before cumming all over himself however dream didn't stop, he had finished yet so he jept going his lace getting sloppy and slower before he came deep into george. 

george's eyes were full of water from crying a little, he whimpered when dream pulled out of him, discarding the condom into the bin near them. dream grabbed his shirt and wiped george's stomach. george then saw dream looking down at him, him having the lovestruck look in his eyes, "mhm clay, why are you looking at me like that?" he bit his lip and got under the covers. dream saw george getting under the covers so joined him after putting on a pair of boxers, "because i love you george, thats why i look at you like that" dream kissed his cheek, "here take my hoodie" he handed george his hoodie that was on the floor. dream smiled when he saw that the hoodie was too big for him wrapping his arms around george, george also wrapped himself around dream, leaning his head on dreams chest, "mhm comfy, and also i like you too" George said sleepily knowing that he himself can't bring himself to say that he loves dream even though his heart he knows he does truly love clay. 

shortly after they fell asleep, wrapped up in eachothers warmth, contently.


End file.
